Les quatre éléments
by Plume d'Eau
Summary: Cinq princesses. Cinq cousines, cinq soeurs. Elles ont toute un destin hors du commun. On y retrouvera en grande partie, Link et Zelda, dedans
1. Prologue

**Les quatre éléments**

**Disclamer : Tous les personnages connus dans "The legend of Zelda" (plus particulièrement Ocarina of Time) appartiennent à Nintendo. Tous le reste est à moi. (Normalement xD). **

* * *

_Note de l'auteur :_

_L'histoire que je vais vous conter est spéciale. Pour une fois, Link n'y sera pas un héros. On n'y parle de cinq filles. Cinq cousines, cinq sœurs. Vous connaissez bien l'une d'elle, elle s'appelle Zelda. Les quatre autres vous seront sûrement inconnues. Jemina, Angélina, Diana et Emmi._

_Je me suis souvent rendue compte que dans les histoires, on traitait Zelda comme une pauvre chose chétive, une princesse. Mais qui dis que chaque princesse n'est pas, au fond, une héroïne, elle aussi ? Dans cette histoire, ces cinq filles sont des princesses, sans pour autant n'être que des « appâts à méchant »._

_Dans cette histoire, les vrai héros, ce ne sont pour une fois pas les hommes. C'est pour ça que cette fois, Link ne sera pas présent au maximum dans cette histoire. Mais puisqu'on parle de Zelda… c'est une fan fiction sur Zelda, non ? ;)_

* * *

Prologue : 

Les cinq princesses dont l'histoire va vous être contée, viennent de pays différents. Elles sont voisines, sans pour autant se connaître.  
N'étant pas encore mariée, elles n'étaient que princesses, comme l'indique le nom. Chacune a sa propre histoire, que vous découvrirez petit à petit au fil de cette longue histoire.  
Jemina est née à Nathinak, c'est une belle jeune fille, aux yeux de jades et a la chevelure de suie. Elle a un sacré caractère, entêté, et pourtant très douce à la fois.  
Angélina, c'était la rigolote du groupe. Jamais sérieux, sauf quand c'était vraiment grave. Malheureusement, je crois qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que ses blagues ne faisaient rire qu'elle. Elle était aussi exceptionnelle, avec ses cheveux dégradé de feu, et ses yeux chocolat.  
Zelda, vous vous souvenez bien d'elle, non ? Blonde - châtain, yeux bleus… l'incarnation de la sagesse. Mais elle savait aussi se dérider. C'était elle qui, le plus souvent, répondais aux blagues (nulles, il faut bien le dire) d'Angélina.  
Diana. La plus calme. La terre était bien son élément, avec ses cheveux blonds blés, ses yeux émeraudes, c'était celle qui prenait le plus souvent les décisions en cas d'urgence.  
Et enfin Emmi. La dernière à arriver, la plus jeune. Des cheveux argentés, des yeux bleu clairs, un cœur gros comme ça, toujours ouvert. La première a aller vers les autres, aussi.  
Je ne saurais pas comment dire exactement ce qu'il se passera dans cette histoire. Alors je vais simplement vous conseiller de prendre une bonne boisson, de vous installer confortablement et de lire.

Bonne lecture, surtout ;).


	2. L'appel

**Chapitre 1 : l'appel**

La première à recevoir son appel, ce fut Jemina. A ce moment la, elle était en train de parler avec une de ses nouvelles servantes.  
Après un long dialogue ou la jeune femme tentait de comprendre si elle rêvait ou non, elle finit par aller voir son père. L'assentiment fut long à venir, et la bataille dure. Mais lorsque enfin, il céda, elle se précipita vers l'elfe qui était venue la prévenir.

- C'est Ok ! Mon père veut bien ! Je dois emmener quelque chose de spécial avec moi ou… ?  
- Disons… quelques vêtements, et si tu as envie de prendre des effets personnels avec toi, prends les, tu as le droit, sourit son interlocutrice.

La princesse sourit, fila ramasser quelques tuniques, affaires diverses et une brosse - très important, il faut le dire ! - puis revint, tout aussi vite, sous l'œil amusé de son hôtesse.  
Celle-ci lui prit l'épaule, souriant, et ferma les yeux, vite imitée par Jemina.

.oO°Oo.

- Zelda, tu as pensé à prévenir Saria, pour la fête ?

La princesse se retourna, observant son père, la mine soucieuse. La fête de la fin de Ganondorf avait lieu dans trois jours. Elle n'avait pas déjà prévenu Saria ?  
Haussant les épaules, elle sourit au roi, et ouvrit la bouche. C'est à ce moment là qu'un gigantesque bruit eut lieu, et elle se retrouva, en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, a observer bêtement les pieds de son père. Elle pu d'ailleurs noter qu'il avait mis des chaussettes vertes.

- Excusez-moi, qui que vous soyez, pourriez vous vous relever, vous êtes lourd…

La personne au dessus d'elle réagit au quart de tour, et se releva, tendant ensuite la main à la princesse. Celle-ci se releva, s'épousseta, regarda autour d'elle, s'apercevant enfin de l'absence de garde - sûrement pour ça que personne n'avait accouru à son « secours » - pour finir par observer l'invité surprise. Une jeune elfe qui semblait avoir dans la vingtaine d'années, avec un air soucieux peint sur le visage.

- Oui ?

.oO°Oo.

Dans la bibliothèque de Dalta, une jeune femme aux cheveux orangés marmonnait toute seule, profondément plongée dans une lourde encyclopédie sur l'histoire de son pays. Ou plutôt en train de dessiner, sur la feuille placée discrètement en dessous de son livre.  
Son professer l'avait envoyée ici pour qu'elle finisse de lire son livre, sois disant qu'elle dérangeait la classe.  
Angélina sourit. Elle ne dérangeait personne en classe. Elle se contentait juste à essayer de faire des paniers en douce dans la corbeille de son professeur…  
Elle était en train de finir son dessin, dessinant des cheveux en bataille sur un magnifique corps de jeune homme, quand une chaise se déplaça, la faisant brusquement sursauter. Elle tira son livre contre elle, camouflant la feuille - mais la découvrant de l'autre côté, très fin - avant de relever la tête pour enfin s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas son professeur mais une jeune femme aux oreilles pointues qui la fixait.  
Celle-ci, tira gracieusement la feuille avec le petit dessin vers elle, et sourit.

- Très joli. Mais je ne suis pas venue apprécier tes talents en dessin. Acceptes tu de m'écouter, avant de t'enfuir à toute jambe de peur ?

Angélina, levant un sourcil, hocha lentement de la tête, et referma le livre pour le poser à côté de sa chaise, puis s'assit un peu plus confortablement afin d'écouter ce que l'elfe avait à lui dire.

.oO°Oo.

- Mademoiselle Diana ? Une jeune femme vous cherche, elle dit avoir quelque chose à vous confier…

Diana, relevant la tête de sa lettre, hocha la tête pour que la jeune servante fasse entrer celle qui la demandait. Celle-ci, comprenant automatiquement, baissa sa tête en signe de respect, puis recula, laissant entrer une elfe, un peu ébouriffée - sûrement à cause d'un long voyage - mais souriante.

- Je peux vous aider, madame ?  
- C'est mademoiselle, et effectivement, j'aurais besoin de votre aide…

Silène eut la frayeur de sa vie lorsque la jeune princesse dont elle s'occupait ouvrit à la volée la porte de sa chambre, partant en courant. Elle leva un sourcil, s'approcha timidement de l'encadrement de la porte, pour voir la visiteuse lui sourire doucement, et fait un petit hochement de tête.  
La servante se remit à sa place, c'est-à-dire derrière la porte, haussant les sourcils quand elle revit Diana, rouge et essoufflée, revenir à toute allure, un sac rempli de choses et d'autres dans les bras.

Cinq minutes après, les deux jeunes femmes avaient disparut.


	3. Une mission ?

** Chapitre 2 : une mission**

Lorsque Diana « arriva à destination », accrochée au bras de l'elfe qui l'avait amenée, et qui disait s'appeler Amina, elle commença à se poser des questions.  
Surtout en voyant les trois autres filles, habillées différemment, avec qui Amina l'avait laissée seule. Avait-elle fait le bon choix, en acceptant sa « mission » ?  
De tout évidence, les trois autres filles devaient se poser les mêmes questions.  
Une jeune femme rousse - ou plutôt, aux cheveux de feu - fit le premier pas. Elle leva un sourcil, puis lança d'une voix enjouée :

- Angélina Crépusculine, princesse du royaume de Dalta, dix-huit ans et demi. Enchantée. Vous êtes aussi là pour sauver le monde ?

La fille aux cheveux d'encre releva la tête en l'entendant parler. Elle était en train de fouiller ses poches, sûrement mal à l'aise, lorsque la dénommée Angélina avait parlé. Hésitant un peu, elle finit par lâcher un « Jemina Teclan. Princesse de Natinak, 19 ans. Et oui, on m'a parler de sauver une civilisation ou je sais pas quoi. »  
Ce fut au tour d'une jeunette aux yeux océans de se présenter, ce qui causa par ailleurs une réaction de la part de Diana.

- Zelda. J'dois avoir a peu près le même âge que vous deux, à quelques mois près. Je viens d'Hyrule.  
- Hyrule ? Je connais ce nom… c'est pas un des pays du Nord ?

Zelda releva un sourcil, étonnée que cette fille connaisse son pays.

- Si… disons… au sud du Nord. Mais et toi, d'où viens-tu ?  
- Je suis Diana. Je viens de Naturah, et j'ai sûrement le même âge que vous. Et en tout cas le même statut social. Naturah a longtemps été ami avec Hyrule… enfin je crois. Mais bon avec deux pays entre…

Un ronflement sonore - qui se voulait certainement drôle - se fit entendre. Visiblement, Angélina n'aimait pas les études. Elle fit un sourire d'excuse face au regard noir de Diana, qui n'aimait pas franchement être coupée dans ses phrases. Ce fut ce moment que choisirent les quatre elfes pour réapparaître. Elles se présentèrent peu, divulguant juste leurs noms.  
Ainsi, dans l'ordre des quatre appels, il y avait eu Kimina, Akela, Carila et Amina.  
Ce fut ensuite Akela qui prit la parole.

- Bon. C'est assez dur de résumer ce que vous devez faire, mais l'on va tout de même essayer. Vous vous trouvez actuellement dans un des pays centraux, le pays que l'on nomme Elfahya. Nous sommes venues vous chercher pour une bonne raison, outre que de vous faire faire une petite balade.

Sourire parmi les rangs.

- Dans une de nos anciennes prophétie - parce que je peux vous dire qu'on les collectionnes, ici - il est questions de quatre filles. Quatre princesses qui, venues de pays différents, apprendront que les différences dans la vie, sont parfois qu'un simple pas à franchir.

Diana haussa un sourcil, ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais fut devancée par Jemina.

- Et c'est tout ?  
- Non, repris Kimina, celle qui était venue la chercher. Vous devez accomplir quelque chose de très important. Le fait d'abolir les distances causées par les différences ne sera qu'un pas pour vous faciliter grandement la tâche. Une tache lourde de conséquence et de poids. Et il vous faudra comprendre ce que signifie vraiment le mot amitié avant de pouvoir connaître cette tâche. Mais étant donné qu'on a pas non plus tout notre temps, on va le faire en voyageant, pour aller rendre visite à quelqu'un.

Sous la surprise de tout le monde, à ce moment là, Angélina s'assit, la tête posée sur une main, regardant droit devant elle, et marmonnant.

- Donc si je saisi bien, on est sensé rester collées ensemble, à devenir amies, pour connaître un truc pour sauver un pays dont on ne connaissait il y a cinq minutes presque pas l'existence ?  
- Oui, c'est ça. Mais tu t'y attendais, non, en acceptant de suivre me suivre ?

Angélina releva la tête, observant Carila au fond des yeux. A vrai dire, elle l'avait surtout suivit pour rompre un peu la monotonie de ses journées Parce que si certains pensaient qu'une princesse menait une vie excitante, ils se trompaient sur son compte. Chez elle, il fallait constamment qu'elle étudie. Elle avait donc bien évidemment sauté sur l'occasion…  
Au moment ou Diana voulut de nouveau ouvrir la bouche, elle se fit encore une fois coupée. Mais pas par la même chose.  
En effet, un sifflement silencieux passa à côté de son oreille, et vint se planter entre les pieds de Zelda. Celle-ci, yeux écarquillés observait en silence le bout de bois enduis de liquide blanc - certainement du poison - qui vacillait encore sous le choc de l'explosion.

- Plait-il ?  
- Ah, oui, intervint Carila. Il ne fallait tout de même pas penser que votre voyage serait sans danger. Pendant que nous irons chez cette fameuse personne, nous vous entraînerons par la même occasion. Les environs et le chemin que nous allons emprunter est risqué. Des créatures dangereuses rodent souvent sur ces sentiers là, et on veut pas que vous soyez égratignées.

Silence générale, les quatre princesses se regardèrent - baissant un peu la tête au passage pour aussi voir Angélina - puis acquiescèrent enfin. Après tout, ça changerait de la monotonie de leur vie royale.

- Bon, ok, finit par dire Diana. Mais en quoi consistera nos entraînement ?

Les quatre elfes se regardèrent, interloquée. De toute évidence elles ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de question. Ainsi, avec la plus grande simplicité, Amina partit au trot, disparu, et revint quelques instants après, plusieurs grands bâtons dans la mains. Elle en lança à tout le monde. Puis sans un mot, se jeta sur Diana, qui évita à l'assaut qu'en faisant une roulade catastrophique sur le côté. Elle fut aussitôt attaquée par Kimina, qui lui sauta dessus en posant délicatement son bâton sur sa gorge.

- À ça !

.oO°Oo.

- Temps moooort !

Zelda arrêta son bâton, alors qu'elle allait porter le coup de grâce à Carila. Observant aux alentours, elle se rendit compte que la plupart de ses consoeurs royales avaient le dessus sur les elfes. Pas étonnant qu'elles aient demandé une pause.  
S'asseyant, à bout de souffle, échevelée et rouge, elle sourit. On ne l'avait jamais entraînée pareillement. Près d'une heure et demie de combat non stop, y avait de quoi assommer un cheval !  
De toute évidence, même Angélina, la plus énergique, n'avait pas résisté à ce traitement de choc. Couchée au sol, soufflant comme un bœuf en faisant voler quelques unes des mèches qui lui collaient au front, elle avait un grand sourire. On aurait dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais amusée comme ça. De toute évidence, elle aimait le sport, mais ne pouvait sûrement pas toujours en faire.

- Bon, les filles, annonça Akela, encore un peu rouge, comme on est quand même sensée prendre soins de vous, il va falloir me suivre, pour aller prendre une douche, un repas, et une chambre pour une bonne nuit de sommeil. Qui m'aime me suive !

Et sans autre mot, elle se releva, suivie des trois autres elfes. Les quatre jeunettes, bien obligées de suivre le mouvement si elles voulaient avoir droit à ce genre de chose, se relevèrent tant bien que mal.


End file.
